Curse of Contradiction
by ValkyrieAce
Summary: "You aren't sure of what had happened, but you know whatever has happened isn't so good." A case of hidden identity and an attempt to make friends gone wrong. The first person to guess the character I'm writing about will get a gift fic from me! Please read and review!


_Author's Note: I would like to thank Angel and the rest of the Gryffindors in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry for helping me stick my neck out until the end by writing (almost) eight stories. It has been nice to see if I could write just as well with more speed than I usually would, so I'm looking forward to the grading for this :D Please read and review if you have anything to say!_

 _So, I figured I'd try something out just for fun here. The first person who can name the character I'm writing about will be awarded a gift fic from yours truly. Name the pairing and it shall be done. Oh, and there are several keywords in the story that can serve as hints to these guesses. Have at it!_

 _[EDIT: Congratulations to Aly Black-Starr! I can't respond to your review, so if you want a gift fic, do let me know! If not, the next person to guess correctly will be awarded the gift fic!]_

* * *

 **Curse of Contradiction** by ValkyrieAce

Your parent –and first friend– was a man you always admired. He wasn't kind or gentle, but he knew how to take care of his loved ones without unnecessary emotion or grandeur.

 _He always cared for you._

He provided you with shelter and food. He taught you how to survive and how to hunt. He taught you to be the one who was feared. He gave you a reason to live.

But he never looked into your eyes.

When he left due to unknown reasons, you find yourself missing him. He had not known of the familial bonds you felt towards him, and you feared that this was why you were left behind. You question whether or not he will ever come back. And he doesn't. Now, more than ever, you find yourself feeling especially lonely. Perhaps, you think, you need a few more friends in your life.

But you know it is dangerous to go outside.

The occupants are aware of your existence, and though they might not know exactly where you reside, they know exactly why.

The feeling of loneliness becomes unbearable as the years go on. Your home becomes suffocating and tiring, and you are unable to look at it with the innocence and joy you used to possess. You wish you can go back in time and stay with your first friend forever.

You are determined not to feel so lonely anymore.

On the same day, you try to introduce yourself to a boy who resembles your first friend. A few different reactions occur. The boy can't understand a single word that comes out of your mouth. But he hears you and turns, his eyes filling with fear as they trail up your body. You flinch, and you must have made a horrible sound because the boy wrenches his face upwards and looks straight into your eyes. The boy soon falls into a deep sleep, frozen stiff but gorgeous. You aren't sure of what had happened, but you know whatever has happened isn't so good.

So, you leave as your heart tears into shreds.

You knows that your attempt at befriending a human will be widespread news in the upper world now. You can hear voices echoing through the pipes, sounding flabbergasted and disgusted by the events you had caused. The boy had died because of you.

You know you can't ever go back. You can't try to make new friends again.

What was the point if they were only going to fear you?

You look towards the roof of your room and sigh bitterly. And you think, perhaps, that you are better off being alone.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Word Count:** 440

 **Additional Prompts:**

The Golden Snitch - Through the Universe - (words) 185. Supernova Remnant — left behind

The Golden Snitch - Ollivander's Wand Shop - Horned Serpent horn: Write from the POV of the Basilisk.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry – Term #9: Assignment #1 – Mythology: Egyptian Mythology, Task #10 - Write about someone who is feared.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry - The 365 Prompts Challenge - 346. Word - Flabbergasted

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry - The Insane House Challenge - 957. Word Count - 440 words

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry - The Return of the Chocolate Frog Cards Club - (Gold) Herpo the Foul


End file.
